An embodiment relates generally to vehicle security systems in a vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication network.
Key cryptography is a method where a key is provided to determine a function output of a cryptographic algorithm or cipher. The key typically identifies a particular transformation of some type of cipher into a non-ciphered code during decryption and vice versa during encryption.
In a vehicle security system, skilled attackers who break into vehicles can obtain details of the cryptographic algorithm or the algorithm itself readily from a storage device if the cryptographic key and cryptic codes are stored in the vehicle. Without the key, the cryptographic algorithm provides no details or output. Therefore, it is imperative to keep the key safe; however, that has proven to be a difficult task as a key stored in some memory of the vehicle is always at risk of being stolen by an attacker attempting to gain access to the vehicle. If the attacker can gain access to both the key and the algorithm, then the attacker can access secure operations of the vehicle. Therefore, there is a demand for an enhanced security system when using a decryption key for security purposes to enable secure vehicle operations.